1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a door apparatus and more particularly, to a novel door apparatus of the type wherein one door rotates while moving horizontally to the right and left when it is opened, finally approaches to the sidewall of an entrance and becomes parallel thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional doors have the structure wherein either the right or left side edge portion of the door is pivotally fitted to the sidewall of an entrance by hinges. Therefore, when one opens the door, the door swings greatly with the hinges being the support point. Since the door thus swings greatly, he must take a step backward when he pulls the door towards him. Generally, one passes through the door without opening it fully. In such a case, he must pass through while turning sideways.
Because the conventional door has the structure as described above, the door cannot be opened and closed smoothly and easily particularly by the handicapped or those who use a wheelchair and they have difficulty in passing through the door.